1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor, and more particularly to a motor operating at two different voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays motors operating at two different voltages are widely used in industries. However, there are several problems with the conventional motors: structure thereof is complex, use thereof is inconvenient, and erroneous connection often occurs during switching between two different voltages, which causes damage to the motors.